


Blanc

by BootsShock



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsShock/pseuds/BootsShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictlet. Sexy lingerie. Prompt from an last year's ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I posted this to my LJ but decided to make it available here.  
> This more of a writing exercise to get creative juices flowing and to present some of my ideas for the enjoyment of others. This was actually an unanswered prompt from a TGW ficathon. 
> 
> Of course, comments are appreciated.

Kalinda remembers when these late night trysts used to be hushed meetings in hotel suites, now Kalinda simply appears at Lana’s condo without having to ask. Her normally patterned days were now seemingly thrown off balance, sloughed away and interjected with instant gratification.

Lana is level headed and unabashed and Kalinda likes that there are few pleasantries exchanged when she arrives. The tall FBI agent comes on strong and intense and teases Kalinda when she predicts Kalinda’s reaction to every touch– she says she knows when it feels bad, good, wonderful. It may be true—Lana has seen her on the brink of tears, crushed and disappointed fear gripping her but then she’s not hard to read in such condition like the present, a kiss on her neck and her eyes flutter closed.

Tonight Kalinda arrives with a bottle of wine in her fist but it doesn’t get drank just left on Lana’s counter. Lana flashes a vibrant grin beneath her cherry lipstick. Tonight, she’s a little too forceful when she pushes her onto the bed but she lets it slide doesn’t say anything pretends to give her slither of power to nourish her over-sized ego. Then there’s that look in her eyes always stills Kalinda, it’s a look of pure lust with Lana’s hair falling into her eyes, an ostensibly predacious sight that causes Kalinda’s breath to catch in her throat and her fingers to twitch slightly.

When Lana eases on to the bed, crouching while straddling Kalinda the sleeve of her robe falls an exposes a hint of the lacy fabric beneath. It was very elegant and sexy lingerie. For a moment she pauses with both brows, raised in curiosity – stone-face staring at the surely expensive La Perla.

“Surprise.” Lana whispers.

She’s not particularly careful about not revealing the secret beneath her robe.

For a moment she’s rendered speechless, though her mind is saying a lot of things to her. ‘What’s the occasion? Why does there need to be an occasion? Is there ever an occasion?’

“Like it?” She asks.

She just nods composedly even if she almost feels the nerve impulses firing, her breathing still paced but shallow. She’s dead silent and the other woman looks puzzled wondering why she’s frozen in space her eyes flicking from her face, to her neck, to the fabric covering her body pushing her breasts closer together.

Lana pulls her out of her trance with her kiss, pressing her full weight onto her bare skin. This is when she’s supposed to take charge and be her usual confident self but she’s taking this all very seriously reconstructing and deconstructing this moment. Maybe it’s just been a while sense their usual interlude though strangely the overstated lingerie was a pleasant first.

“It’s nice…Really nice.” She pauses traces her palm over the bodice of the bustier and stares up at her and seems to have more of an effect coming from her mouth Lana’s eyes widen – she smiles coyly. As enticing as the sight was she looked at the contraption her eyes passing over gaps of smooth skin and lace and frill.

“Take it off.” She said hoping it sounded more seductive than commanding – and deciding to finish the words with playful smile. She didn’t want the task of trying to unwrap an intricate gift even as well as it was packaged.


End file.
